1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to radiation curable nail treatment materials and methods of using the same. The invention is also applicable to treatment materials for keratin and proteinaceous surfaces on animals such as claws and hooves.
2. Background Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not considered as prior art vis-à-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not considered as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Light curable nail coatings are disclosed in Billings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,292, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Drying and Bonding Nail Polishxe2x80x9d (""292 patent); Cornell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,303, entitled xe2x80x9cNail Extension Compositionxe2x80x9d (""303 patent); and Guiliano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,612, entitled xe2x80x9cNovel Process and Article for Preparing Artificial Nailsxe2x80x9d (""612 patent) which are incorporated herein by reference. The ""292 patent describes a method of protecting common nail polish by applying a light curable clear coating over the polished nail.
The ""303 patent discloses a coating composition based on an aliphatic or cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon urethane diacrylate or (meth)acrylate having a molecular weight of 250 to 500 and a viscosity of 5,000 to 30,000 cps. Radiation in the visible region is used to cure the coatings disclosed in the ""303 patent.
The ""612 patent discloses an organic solvent-free photocurable composition that has at least one liquid monomer in which an acrylated urethane oligomer is dissolved and crosslinked upon curing. Radiation in the ultraviolet (UV) region is used to cure the coatings disclosed in the ""612 patent.
None of the prior art patents disclose the use of a Bisphenol A Diglycidyl Methacrylate (xe2x80x9cBISGMAxe2x80x9d) based urethane resin or a polyether methacrylated urethane in combination with a BISGMA based urethane resin for radiation curable nail coatings. Further, the prior art patents do not disclose the use of a thiol in combination with the BISGMA based urethane resin to reduce photoinitiator levels for photopolymerization. Furthermore, these patents do not disclose the use of vinyl ether or maleimide functional materials alone or in combination with the BISGMA based urethane resin for nail coatings to reduce or eliminate photoinitiator levels for photopolymerization. Nor do any of these patents describe the use of radiation curable materials to produce tough, flexible artificial nail tips using thiol, vinyl ether or maleimide functional materials alone or in combination with BISGMA based urethane resin.
Traditional light curable coatings presently known in the art have a tendency to xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d during application, due to low viscosity. Consequently, coatings tend to impinge on the cuticle or other unwanted areas, and may also cause all or portions of the coating to disengage from the nail surface over time. A coating is needed which will not run or lift from the nail.
Another known problem with traditional light curable nail coatings is associated with the use of urethane resins in the coating formula. Often such urethane resins are made with high levels of toxic catalysts, potentially posing a significant risk of skin sensitization. Furthermore, traditional light curable nail coatings are often associated with the use of acrylates, which are known to pose a significantly higher risk of skin sensitization in the general population than methacrylates.
A further problem in known light curable nail coatings is xe2x80x9cleftoverxe2x80x9d photoinitiator by-products formed by photopolymerization. These by-products can cause yellowing of the coating and risk skin sensitization in the general population. A coating is needed which comprises a reduced amount of photoinitiators to reduce yellowing and potentially harmful skin sensitization.
Finally, another problem with traditional light curable coatings is that, upon curing, the surface of the coating becomes sticky and rough due to an air-diffused layer, wherein the air inhibits curing. Generally, ethyl alcohol is applied to a coating surface to remove the undesirable air diffused layer. While effective, the alcohol is not preferred due to skin sensitivity.
Traditional nail coatings generally include two varieties: polish type, which cure by solvent evaporation, and polymer type, which cure by chemical reaction. If a wearer desires a more natural look, and has strong nails, a polish type material is usually chosen to enhance appearance and add protection. If a wearer has short, weak nails, and desires longer nail enhancements, then a polymer type material, used alone, or in conjunction with artificial nail tips, is suitable. Polymer type materials include, for example, powder/liquid systems and gel systems.
Gel systems, in contrast to the traditional polish and polymer-type systems particularly ultraviolet cured gel systems, often comprise a gel that is brushed onto the nails, cured, and shaped to create lifelike artificial nails. Gel systems are relatively easy to use, are applicable in less time, are lightweight on the nail, have no odor (or only minimal odor), are durable, and have a high quality shine. There is a real need in the art for gel systems that can be formulated to provide hard, semi-permanent and soft, removable radiation curable nail coatings (unlike the traditional systems). Gel coatings are needed which may be applied to provide a strong, durable, semi-permanent nail extension on which a clear (or colored) flexible, removable radiation-curable coating is subsequently applied and cured to give a dried coating in two minutes or less, in contrast to traditional nail polish drying by solvent evaporation (which takes from several minutes to hours for complete drying and a smudge-proof surface). Such gel coatings would give a more appealing and defect free appearance which is smudgeproof and may be applied on top of current traditional powder/liquid systems as an attractive alternative to nail polish.
Yet another problem with some currently available colored gel topcoatings is that they cannot be removed from semi-permanent nail extensions using simple foil/solvent soak-off procedures at rebalance time. Instead, they must be removed by hand or machine filing and in doing so remove some of the supporting structure beneath them. The nail technician must then recreate this supporting structure at rebalance time in addition to filling in the area of new growth. Therefore, there is a need for an easily removable gel top coating from a nail extension.
Some other clear and colored gel nail systems are removable from natural nails and can be used for extending a nail and topcoating a nail. These, however, do not provide for semi-permanent extensions of the nails with removable gel topcoatings. In these types of removable gel systems, the extension is removed from the nail at the same time the gel topcoating is removed with the foil/solvent method, causing the nail technician more time and effort to rebuild the extension before gel topcoating.
Overall, a need exists for a material, colored or not, which is easily applied, dries rapidly, does not yellow or cause skin sensitization in the general population, protects the nail more than polish, and can be removed when the wearer desires. Such a material is described in an embodiment of the present invention. In addition, for wearers of artificial nail enhancements, there is a need for a coating, which dries rapidly (almost immediately), doesn""t chip, can be easily removed at a later date for versatility, leaving an intact surface which requires less filing for rebalance.
Current artificial nail tips are made from injection molded plastics, which are not entirely compatible with gel nail systems, resulting in delamination of the gel from the tip. Therefore, there is a need for a radiation curable artificial nail tip with good strength, flexibility like a natural nail, and excellent compatibility with gel systems, thereby reducing delamination of the coating from the tip and preventing softening and dissolution of the tips during the soak-off procedure.
The radiation curable coatings of various embodiments of the present invention, and aforementioned related disclosures, satisfy such a need. The inventive methods of embodiments of the present invention also help to address this need.
The radiation curable nail and/or artificial nail tip coating composition of the present invention comprises a composition comprising: a polymerizable compound preferably a BISGMA urethane resin; a photoinitiator; and, preferably an alternate polymer wherein the composition is of a sufficient viscosity to be applied to natural nails and artificial nail tips. Additionally, photoaccelerators, a coupling agent, and other additives disclosed in the embodiment herein may be incorporated.
In the preferred embodiment the composition optionally comprises at least one additive selected from the group of plasticizers, secondary photoinitiators or photosensitizers, colorants, dyes, inhibitors, oxygen scavengers, dispersion aids, waxes, fillers, nanofillers, organsols, fibers, and adhesion promoting materials. In the preferred embodiment the composition preferably optionally comprises at least one polymerizable (meth)acrylate resin and wherein the (meth)acrylate resin optionally comprises a (meth)acrylated urethane resin and wherein the photoinitiator optionally comprises at least one initiator selected from the group of phosphinates, phosphine oxides, sulfanyl ketones, sulfonyl azides, polymeric morpholinoketones, an alpha-amino from Ciba-Geigy known as CGI 113, and iodonium hexafluorophosphate salts. And, the photoaccelerator preferably optionally comprises at least one accelerator selected from the group of aliphatic amines and aromatic amines and wherein the organo-metallic coupling agent optionally comprises at least one coupling agent selected from the group of titanate coupling agents.
In an alternate embodiment, the radiation curable nail and/or artificial nail tip coating composition of the present invention comprises photopolymerizable resin blend preferably comprising a polymerizable BISGMA urethane resin; an additional polymer; and a photoinitiator. The composition is preferably of a sufficient viscosity to be applied to natural nails and artificial nail tips. The composition preferably but optionally comprises a coupling agent and/or at least one additive selected from the group of plasticizers, secondary photoinitiators or photosensitizers, photoaccelerators, colorants, dyes, inhibitors, oxygen scavengers, optical brighteners, dispersion aids, waxes, fillers, nanofillers, organsols, fibers, and adhesion promoting materials. The composition preferably optionally comprises at least one polymerizable (meth)acrylate resin, wherein the (meth)acrylate resin preferably comprises a (meth)acrylated urethane resin. Preferably at least one initiator is selected from the group of phosphinates, phosphine oxides, sulfanyl ketones, sulfonyl azides, polymeric morpholinoketones, an alpha-amino from Ciba-Geigy known as CGI 113, and iodonium hexafluorophosphate salts. The photoaccelerator of the composition optionally comprises at least one accelerator selected from the group of aliphatic amines and aromatic amines.
In yet another embodiment, the radiation curable nail and/or artificial nail tip coating composition of the present invention comprises a photopolymerizable resin blend comprising a polymerizable BISGMA urethane resin, a polyol modified (meth)acrylated urethane, and a photoinitiator. The composition should have a sufficient viscosity to be applied to natural nails and artificial nail tips. The composition optionally comprises a coupling agent and/or at least one additive selected from the group of plasticizers, secondary photoinitiators or photosensitizers, photoaccelerators, colorants, dyes, inhibitors, oxygen scavengers, optical brighteners, dispersion aids, waxes, fillers, nanofillers, organsols, fibers, and adhesion promoting materials. The composition optionally comprises at least one polymerizable (meth)acrylate resin, wherein the (meth)acrylate resin preferably comprises a (meth)acrylated urethane resin. The photoinitiator optionally comprises at least one initiator selected from the group of phosphinates, phosphine oxides, sulfanyl ketones, sulfonyl azides, polymeric morpholinoketones, an alpha-amino from Ciba-Geigy known as CGI 113, and iodonium hexafluorophosphate salts. The photoaccelerator optionally comprises at least one accelerator selected from the group of aliphatic amines and aromatic amines.
In still another embodiment, the radiation curable nail and/or artificial nail tip coating composition of the present invention comprises from approximately 20-99% of a polymerizable BISGMA urethane resin, and a photoinitiator. The composition is strong and durable after curing, and contains a substantial proportion of photopolymerizable resin blend of a sufficient viscosity to be applied to natural nails and artificial nail tips. The composition optionally comprises a coupling agent and/or at least one additive selected from the group of plasticizers, secondary photoinitiators or photosensitizers, photoaccelerators, colorants, dyes, inhibitors, oxygen scavengers, optical brighteners, dispersion aids, waxes, fillers, nanofillers, organsols, fibers, and adhesion promoting materials. The composition optionally comprises at least one polymerizable (meth)acrylate resin, wherein the (meth)acrylate resin preferably comprises a (meth)acrylated urethane resin. The photoinitiator optionally comprises at least one initiator selected from the group of phosphinates, phosphine oxides, sulfanyl ketones, sulfonyl azides, polymeric morpholinoketones, an alpha-amino from Ciba-Geigy known as CGI 113, and iodonium hexafluorophosphate salts. The photoaccelerator optionally comprises at least one accelerator selected from the group of aliphatic amines and aromatic amines.
In yet another embodiment, the radiation curable nail and/or artificial nail tip coating composition of the present invention comprises from approximately 1% to approximately 30% of a polymerizable BISGMA urethane resin, from approximately 1% to approximately 99% of a polyol modified (meth)acrylated urethane, and a photoinitiator. The composition is softenable and removable from the nail by polar solvents, and is of a sufficient viscosity to be applied to natural nails and artificial nail tips. The composition optionally comprises a coupling agent and/or at least one additive selected from the group of plasticizers, secondary photoinitiators or photosensitizers, photoaccelerators, colorants, dyes, inhibitors, oxygen scavengers, dispersion aids, waxes, fillers, nanofillers, organsols, optical brighteners, fibers, and adhesion promoting materials. The composition optionally comprises at least one polymerizable (meth)acrylate resin, wherein the (meth)acrylate resin preferably comprises a (meth)acrylated urethane resin. The photoinitiator optionally comprises at least one initiator selected from the group of phosphinates, phosphine oxides, sulfanyl ketones, sulfonyl azides, polymeric morpholinoketones, an alpha-amino from Ciba-Geigy known as CGI 113, and iodonium hexafluorophosphate salts. The photoaccelerator optionally comprises at least one accelerator selected from the group of aliphatic amines and aromatic amines.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a method for increasing the soak-off characteristics and susceptibility to polar solvents of the nail coating composition. The method comprises the steps of providing a nail coating composition and adding a polymerizable polyol modified (meth)acrylate urethane resin to the composition. The composition optionally comprises a polymerizable BISGMA urethane resin.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention comprises a method of applying a soak-off nail coating composition to a coated nail. The method comprises the steps of preparing and providing a coated extended nail; applying a composition comprising a radiation curable gel coating (which is softenable and removable with polar solvents); and curing the applied composition. The radiation curable gel coating may comprise a polyol modified (meth)acrylate resin or a (meth)acrylate urethane resin.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a method of preparing and applying a soak-off nail coating for a natural nail or a coated nail. The method comprises the steps of mixing a clear soak-off UV curing gel composition with standard nail polish to provide a colored UV curing soak-off gel composition; applying the prepared UV gel/polish mixture to the natural or coated nail; and curing the composition. Predetermined ratios may be utilized in the mixing step.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention comprises a method of removing a soak-off nail coating composition from a coated nail. The method comprises the steps of providing a nail coated with a radiation cured composition, wherein the cured composition may comprise a polyol modified (meth)acrylate polymer or a (meth)acrylate urethane resin; and soaking the coated nail with a solvent, wherein the solvent may comprise a polar solvent.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a method of removing a soak-off nail coating composition from a coated nail. The method comprises the steps of providing a nail coated with a radiation cured composition, wherein the cured composition may comprise a polyol modified (meth)acrylated urethane, a BISGMA urethane, and a photoinitiator, and soaking the coated nail with a solvent. The solvent may comprise a solvent which may be a polar solvent.
In a further embodiment, the radiation curable nail coatings or artificial nail tip coating compositions of the present invention comprise a polymerizable (meth)acrylate resin; functional materials selected from thiol, vinyl ether, cycloaliphatic epoxide, and maleimide functional materials; and a photoinitiator. The composition is of a sufficient viscosity to be applied to natural nails and artificial nail tips. The composition optionally comprises a coupling agent and/or at least one additive selected from the group of plasticizers, secondary photoinitiators or photosensitizers, photoaccelerators, colorants, dyes, inhibitors, oxygen scavengers, dispersion aids, waxes, fillers, nanofillers, organsols, optical brighteners, fibers, and adhesion promoting materials. The composition optionally comprises a (meth)acrylated urethane resin. The photoinitiator optionally comprises at least one initiator selected from the group of phosphinates, phosphine oxides, sulfanyl ketones, sulfonyl azides, polymeric morpholinoketones, an alpha-amino from Ciba-Geigy known as CGI 113, and iodonium hexafluorophosphate salts.
In yet another embodiment, the radiation curable nail coatings or artificial nail tip coating compositions of the present invention comprise a polymerizable BISGMA urethane resin; functional materials of thiol, vinyl ether, cycloaliphatic epoxide, or maleimide functionality; and a photoinitiator. The composition is of a sufficient viscosity to be applied to natural nails and artificial nail tips. The composition optionally comprises a coupling agent and/or at least one additive selected from the group of plasticizers, secondary photoinitiators or photosensitizers, photoaccelerators, colorants, dyes, inhibitors, oxygen scavengers, optical brighteners, dispersion aids, waxes, fillers, nanofillers, organsols, fibers, and adhesion promoting materials. The composition optionally comprises at least one polymerizable polyol modified (meth)acrylate urethane resin. The photoinitiator optionally comprises at least one initiator selected from the group of phosphinates, phosphine oxides, sulfanyl ketones, sulfonyl azides, polymeric morpholinoketones, an alpha-amino from Ciba-Geigy known as CGI 113, and iodonium hexafluorophosphate salts.
In another embodiment, the radiation curable nail coatings or artificial nail tip coating compositions of the present invention comprise a composition comprising maleimide, cycloaliphatic epoxide and/or vinyl ether functionality in combination with a polymerizable resin and a photoinitiator. The composition is of a sufficient viscosity to be applied to natural nails and artificial nail tips. The composition optionally comprises a coupling agent and/or at least one additive selected from the group of plasticizers, photosensitizers, colorants, dyes, inhibitors, oxygen scavengers, optical brighteners, dispersion aids, waxes, fillers, nanofillers, organsols, fibers, and adhesion promoting materials.
In another embodiment, the radiation curable composition of the present invention comprises a thiol, maleimide, vinyl ether, cycloaliphatic epoxide, and/or (meth)acrylate functionality used alone or in combination along with photoinitiators, photosensitizers, photoaccelerators, coupling agents, plasticizers, inhibitors, oxygen scavengers, optical brighteners, colorants, dyes, dispersion aids, waxes, fillers, nanofillers, organosols, fibers, and adhesion promoting monomers or polymers to prepare pre-formed artificial nail tips for use with radiation curable gel nail coatings.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide hard and durable coatings for the cosmetic industry, particularly for the cosmetic nail industry.
A further object of the invention is to provide soft, flexible, and removable natural nail coatings for the cosmetic industry, particularly the cosmetic nail industry.
A further object of the invention is to provide soft, flexible, and removable coatings, which can be applied to nail enhancements and removed at a later date for versatility, without destroying the underlying structure and reducing the filing necessary at rebalancing time.
A further object of the invention is to provide pre-formed nail tips that will not readily delaminate from radiation curable coatings.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that the coating materials are of a sufficient viscosity and/or other Theological properties such that the materials do not tend to run into the cuticle or off the nail and onto the finger or toe, etc. or soak-off during common foil/solvent soak-off procedures.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the coating materials exhibit a low degree of skin sensitivity.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the coating materials do not cause a burning sensation in a user during the curing process.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the coating materials create less dust in the filing stage of forming the artificial nail.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the coating materials of the present invention require reduced or eliminated levels of photoinitiators.
Another advantage of the present invention is that coating materials cure to a more tack-free surface, resulting in higher gloss.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention comprises a variety of radiation curable materials for treating nails. The present invention also comprises a variety of methods for applying these materials. Related methods and compositions are set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/466,985, entitled xe2x80x9cPre-Bond Compounds For Radiation Curable Nail Coatingsxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/466,986, entitled xe2x80x9cRadiation Curable Nail Coatingsxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/467,127, entitled xe2x80x9cFinishing Compounds for Radiation Curable Nail Coatingsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/912,816, entitled xe2x80x9cRadiation Curable Nail Coatings,xe2x80x9d which are incorporated herein by reference.
The stiffness, durability, and toughness of radiation curable nail coatings, in their cured state, varies depending on polymer composition and polymerization initiation. The present invention recognizes that heat generation during curing, coating gloss, nature of the cured surface, and removability also relate to the polymer composition, formulation additives, and the particular photoinitiator system used. Formulas of the present invention allow for a wide range of radiation curable nail coating materials that meet the heat requirements, stiffness, durability, toughness, gloss, and removal needs of most all wearers of artificial nail products. Some of the materials of the present invention are optionally sculptable to form an artificial nail and, once applied, are preferably removable through filing rather than through soaking. Alternatively, other materials of the present invention are preferably removable through soaking rather than through filing.
Pre-formed artificial nail tips are typically made from injection molded plastics, e.g., ABS, nylon and acetate. They are typically applied to the fingernail through the use of cyanoacrylate glue. They then must be filed to blend into the fingernail and to roughen the surface for the application of the nail coating. Certain compositions of the present invention illustrate that a stronger bond results from the application of a radiation curable gel coating to a radiation curable pre-formed artificial nail tip.
In various embodiments of the present invention, the radiation curable compositions are based on photochemistry described below and in aforementioned related applications. For example, in various embodiments, compositions or materials of the present invention may comprise a photochemical system of phosphinate, amine functional compound, neoalkoxytitanate, and/or a secondary photoinitiator. Throughout this disclosure, the term xe2x80x9cmaterial,xe2x80x9d in singular and/or plural may substitute for composition, e.g., composition of matter.
While the compositions of the present invention can include acrylates, methacrylates are preferred because methacrylates are less likely to cause skin sensitization than acrylate formulas. The term xe2x80x9c(meth)acrylatexe2x80x9d as used herein, means methacrylate, acrylate, or mixtures thereof.
Ranges for BISGMA urethane resin and (meth)acrylated polyether urethane disclosed herein and in prior, related patent applications are, in some embodiments, suitable for a supporting material that serves to semi-permanently extend a nail. Once applied, such a material is removed by filing rather than by soaking off in a solvent, such as, acetone.
Soak-off materials of the present invention comprise resins with or without the use of additives. The term xe2x80x9csoak-offxe2x80x9d refers to the ability to remove a material from a nail with a solvent-based solution, typically in conjunction with a xe2x80x9cwrap,xe2x80x9d for example, but not limited to, an aluminum foil wrap. According to the present invention, it is possible to tailor the characteristics of a soak-off material by varying resin type and resin concentration.
In the present invention, the concentration of (meth)acrylated polyether urethane resin in a soak-off material may be higher than in a comparable semi-permanent, non soak-off material. The concentration of BISGMA urethane resin in a soak-off material may be lower than in semi-permanent, non soak-off material. A permanent type resin may be altered through the use of (meth)acrylated polyether urethane resins to give desirable soak-off characteristics. According to the present invention, adjustable parameters include, but are not limited to, (i) blend ratio of BISGMA urethane resin to (meth)acrylated polyether urethane and (ii) molecular weight of (meth)acrylated polyether urethane, which optionally comprise blends of different molecular weight (meth)acrylated polyether urethanes. In the present invention, both semi-permanent and soak-off coating compositions may be altered through the use of thiol, maleimide, or vinyl ether functional materials to reduce photoinitiator levels in the compositions, improve the surface curing, and further decreasing the chance for skin sensitization. In alternate embodiments, pre-formed artificial nail tips are prepared using combinations of any of radiation curable (meth)acrylate, thiol, maleimide, cycloaliphatic epoxide, or vinyl ether functional materials to compliment the radiation curable nail coatings and prevent delamination and remain intact during the soak-off procedure. A key point of the radiation cured artificial nail tips is that they cannot be soaked off. This is particularly important when using the soak-off color on top of a non soak-off system. Currently, these soak-off colors cannot be used with a person who has artificial nail tips because they soften in the foil soak-off process.
An alternative method to gluing the radiation cured artificial nail tips on the nail is to use the gel nail coating itself to bond the artificial nail tips onto the natural nail. Therefore, the artificial nail tip is even less likely to delaminate from the coating and the natural nail in normal use, particularly during the foil/solvent soak-off procedure.
In the embodiments of the present invention, soak-off materials give rise to a new option for wearers who desire: 1) chip-proof color on their natural nails; 2) protection for new growth; 3) rapid drying to a smudgeproof surface; and/or 4) versatility to easily change color. Furthermore, in a variety of embodiments, soak-off materials used in conjunction with semi-permanent materials give rise to a new option for nail technicians who desire: 1) chip-proof color for their clients; 2) easy color removal at rebalance time; 3) less filing at rebalance; and 4) rapid drying to a smudgeproof surface.
Pre-Bond Materials of the ""985 Application
The following examples are disclosed in the ""985 application, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The pre-bond material comprises at least one solvent, hydrogenated rosin, and a (meth)acrylate oligomer. Solvents include, but are not limited to, alcohols, ketones, and esters are useful in the pre-bond composition. Useful hydrogenated rosins include, but are not limited to, Foral 85 and Endere(trademark) S from Hercules. The (meth)acrylate oligomers Sarbox 500E50 and Sarbox 600 from Sartomer have been found to be particularly useful with their acid functionality. A preferred composition preferably contains from approximately 50% to approximately 80% solvent, from approximately 10% to approximately 20% hydrogenated rosin, and from approximately 10% to approximately 20% (meth)acrylate oligomer.
In actual use, the nail is prepared for the radiation curable nail coating and a thin layer of the pre-bond material is applied. The solvent is allowed to air dry for approximately one minute or as necessary. A tacky surface results to which the radiation curable coating is then applied. More specific procedures will be detailed regarding the application of the radiation curable coating in the examples.
Radiation Curable Nail Coating Materials of the ""986 Application
The following embodiments are disclosed in the ""986 application, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The present invention also similarly comprises inventive compositions for application to, for example, natural nails, and artificial nail tips. The ""986 application discloses a composition comprising a polymerizable resin material, a photoinitiator, and a photoaccelerator.
In a preferred embodiment, the composition comprises between approximately 30 and approximately 98 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 60 and approximately 95 percent by weight of polymerizable resin material; between approximately 0.05 and approximately 10 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 0.1 and approximately 5 percent by weight of photoinitiator; and between approximately 0.1 and approximately 5 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 0.25 and approximately 1 percent by weight of photoaccelerator. In other embodiments, the polymeric material or materials comprises, for example only, (meth)acrylates, and the photoinitiator comprises for example only phosphinates, phosphine oxides and/or sulfanyl ketones (e.g., Esacure(trademark) 1001). in further embodiments, the photoaccelerator comprises aliphatic amines and/or aromatic amines, preferably ethyl 4-dimethylaminobenzoate, butoxyethyldimethylaminobenzoate, octyl-para-dimethylaminobenzoate, and/or dimethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate.
In another embodiment of the ""986 application, the inventive compositions optionally comprise a coupling agent. Compositions comprising between approximately 0.01 and approximately 0.5 percent by weight and preferably between approximately 0.05 and approximately 0.15 percent by weight of a coupling agent are within the scope of the present invention. In one embodiment, the coupling agent comprises an organo-metallic, preferably an organo-titanate coupling agent such as isopropyldimethylacrylisosteroyl titanate, tetraisopropyl(dioctyl)phosphito titanate, neopentyl (diallyl)oxy, tri(dodecyl)-benzene-sulfonyl titanate, and/or neopentyl(diallyl)oxy, trineodecanonyl titanate.
In further embodiments of the ""986 application, the composition optionally comprise at least one additive such as, but not limited to, plasticizers, secondary photoinitiators, colorants, dyes, inhibitors, fillers, fibers, and/or adhesion promoting polymers. The composition may comprise between approximately 0 and approximately 50 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 1 and approximately 20 percent by weight of additive. The inventive compositions optionally comprise a plasticizer (such as, but not limited to, phthalates, adipates, and/or sulfonamides), a secondary photoinitiator (such as, but not limited to, camphorquinone, benzildimethylketal, and or benzophenone), a colorant (such as, but not limited to, barium, calcium, or aluminum lakes, iron oxides, talcs, carmine, titanium dioxide, chromium hydroxides, ferric ferrocyanide, ultramarines, titanium dioxide coated mica platelets, and/or bismuth oxychlorides), and an inhibitor (such as, but not limited to, hydroquinone, methyl ether hydroquinone and/or butylated hydroxy toluene), a filler (such as, but not limited to, mineral fillers and/or polymeric fillers), fibers, and an adhesion promoting polymer (such as, but not limited to, methacryloyloxy-ethyl-phthalate).
In another embodiment the inventive composition of the ""986 application comprises a BISGMA urethane resin, a polyether, (meth)acrylated urethane resin, a photoinitiator, and a plasticizer. In one embodiment, the composition comprises: between approximately 30 and approximately 90 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 5 and approximately 70 percent by weight, of a BISGMA urethane resin; between approximately 0.5 and approximately 50 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 10 and approximately 40 percent by weight, of (meth)acrylated urethane resin; between approximately 0.05 and approximately 10 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 0.25 and approximately 5 percent by weight, of photoinitiator; and between approximately 0.1 and approximately 5 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 0.25 and approximately 1 percent by weight, of photoaccelerator. In another embodiment, the composition comprises a (meth)acrylated urethane resin having a viscosity greater than 100,000 cps; a photoinitiator (such as, but not limited to, camphorquinone, ethyl 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyldiphenyl phosphine oxide, benzildimethylketal, and/or benzophenone); and a photoaccelerator (such as, but not limited to, aliphatic amines and/or aromatic amines, preferably ethyl 4-dimethylaminobenzoate, butoxyethyl dimethylaminobenzoate, octyl-para-dimethylaminobenzoate, and/or dimethylamino ethyl methacrylate).
In yet another embodiment, inventive compositions optionally comprise a coupling agent, for example but not limited to, between approximately 0.01 and approximately 0.5 percent by weight and preferably between 0.05 and approximately 0.15 percent by weight of a coupling agent. In one embodiment, the coupling agent comprises an organo-metallic, preferably an organo-titanate coupling agent (such as, but not limited to, isopropyldimethylacrylisosteroyl titanate, tetraisopropyl(dioctyl)phosphito titanate, neopentyl (diallyl)oxy, tri(dodecyl)-benzene-sulfonyl titanate, and/or neopentyl(diallyl)oxy, trineodecanonyl titanate).
Finally, inventive compositions of the ""986 application optionally comprise at least one additive such as plasticizers, secondary photoinitiators, colorants, dyes, inhibitors, fillers, fibers, and/or adhesion promoting polymers. In one embodiment, a composition comprises between approximately 0 and approximately 50 percent by weight, preferably between approximately and approximately 20 percent by weight, of additive. In another embodiment, an inventive composition optionally comprises a plasticizer (such as, but not limited to, phthalates, adipates, and/or sulfonamides); a secondary photoinitiator (such as, but not limited to, camphorquinone, benzildimethylketal, and/or benzophenone); a colorant (such as, but not limited to, barium, calcium, or aluminum lakes, iron oxids, talcs, carmine, titanium dioxide, chromium hydroxides, ferric ferrocyanide, ultramarines, titanium dioxide coated mica platelets, and/or bismuth oxychlorides); and inhibitor (such as, but not limited to, hydroquinone, methyl ether hydroquinone and/or butylated hydroxy toluene); a filler (such as, but not limited to, mineral fillers and/or polymeric fillers); fibers; and an adhesion promoting polymer (such as, but not limited to, methacryloyloxy ethyl phthalate).
Finishing Material of the ""127 Application
The following embodiments are disclosed in the ""127 application, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The present invention further comprises a xe2x80x9cfinishingxe2x80x9d material for application to cured polymeric and/or urethane nail coatings. In one embodiment the finishing material comprises at least one solvent and natural oil (e.g., animal and/or vegetable oil). In such an embodiment, for example, the natural oil comprises castor oil. In one embodiment the finishing material comprises: between approximately 50 and approximately 80 percent by weight, of solvent; and between approximately 5 and approximately 40 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 10 and approximately 30 percent by weight, of natural oil. In yet another embodiment, the finishing material optionally comprises a solvent (such as, but not limited to, acetone, ethyl alcohol, ethyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, and/or methyl ethyl ketone); and a vegetable oil (such as, but not limited to, castor oil). Further, the material optionally comprises at least one fragrance material (such as, but not limited to, lavender oil).
The present invention comprises a method to enhance the polished characteristics of a coated nail or nail tip. In one embodiment, the method comprises the steps of: applying a material comprising at least one solvent and a vegetable oil to the coated natural nail or nail tip; and cleaning the coated natural nail or nail tip, preferably with a clean cloth or cotton. The applied material optionally comprises between approximately 30 and approximately 90 percent by weight of solvent (such as, but not limited to, acetone, ethyl alcohol, ethyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, and methyl ethyl ketone), and between approximately 5 and approximately 40 percent by weight of vegetable oil (such as, but not limited to, castor oil). The applied material optionally comprises a fragrant material (such as, but not limited to, lavender oil).
In an additional embodiment, the method comprises the steps of: applying a material comprising at least one solvent, a vegetable oil, and a lanolin material to the coated nail or nail tip; and cleaning the coated nail or nail tip with a clean cloth or cotton. The applied material optionally comprises between approximately 30 and approximately 90 percent by weight of solvent (such as, but not limited to, acetone, ethyl alcohol, ethyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, and methyl ethyl ketone), between approximately 5 and approximately 40 percent by weight of vegetable oil (such as, but not limited to, castor oil), and between approximately 5 and approximately 30 percent by weight of a lanolin material (such as, but not limited to, PEG-75 lanolin, hydroxylated lanolin and/or hydrogenated lanolin). The applied material optionally comprises a fragrant material (such as, but not limited to, lavender oil).
Radiation Curable Coating Composition Methods of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to using actinic (e.g., visible and UV) radiation curable compositions to coat artificial nail tips, to extend, strengthen, and coat natural nails, and to prepare pre-formed artificial nail tips for use with radiation curable nail coatings. (Electron beam (EB) or other light beam curable materials are also within the scope of the present invention.) The coating materials are applied to the natural nail or alternatively to the natural nail and a pre-formed nail tip attached to the natural nail (regardless of whether the tip is an injected molded type or a radiation cured type). The compositions of the present invention are capable of reacting with actinic radiation, even when highly colored. The compositions can be formulated in clear, opaque white, translucent and opaque colors. The composition may cure, in preferred embodiments, in less than approximately two minutes with actinic radiation.
The compositions of the present invention are polymeric, wherein the term xe2x80x9cpolymericxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpolymeric materialsxe2x80x9d as used throughout the specification and claims is intended to include resins, monomers, oligomers, and polymers. For example, a resin (natural and/or synthetic) is a polymeric material. The term xe2x80x9cresinxe2x80x9d as used throughout the specification and claims, also generally includes xe2x80x9coligomers,xe2x80x9d which are typically molecules having a relatively intermediate molecular mass.
In use on a natural nail, a biocompatible solvent-based adhesive resin (pre-bond material) is preferably used to enhance the bond between the radiation curable nail coatings and the natural nail. The natural nails are typically prepared by filing, and then applying a thin coat of the solvent-based adhesive resin (which evaporates to leave a xe2x80x9cstickyxe2x80x9d layer) to the surface of the natural nail, typically beginning at the cuticle area. The radiation curable nail coating is then applied to the adhesive.